Everything's Better with Pirates
by Hot elf
Summary: Zevran and the Warden meet Isabela at the Pearl - you all know what follows... Cat Cousland from 'Cats on the Prowl', but you don't need background reading for this. Rated M for obvious reasons.


**Everything's Better with Pirates**

Cat breathed a deep sigh of relief when they passed the huge stone gates of Denerim and found themselves back in the familiar atmosphere of the market. The cries of the merchants, the pleas of the beggars, the monotonous droning of Sister Theohild all added up to a cacophony of sounds that was oddly comforting. For five long weeks they'd travelled the countryside, dealing with other people's problems, delivering messages and potions, trying to make money so they could afford better equipment. Very soon they'd have to set off to Redcliffe for their meeting with the Arl. Better to be prepared for whatever would await them next.

When Zevran suggested a trip to the Pearl in the evening, Cat was astonished. "I'm not interested in their... services, my sweet," he laughed when he noticed her expression. "But their wine is decent and the company more pleasant than in most taverns. Besides," he grinned. "I've made Oghren curious with my stories, and now he's dying to go."

She shrugged. "Why not? It's not as if we have anything better to do."

When they arrived at the establishment, though, they found themselves in the middle of a drunken brawl. At one of the card tables, three ruffians had just drawn their swords and were attacking a tall, dark-haired woman. Cat immediately jumped into the fray, always ready to help out, but she needn't have bothered. The woman seemed perfectly able to look after herself. Two gleaming, sharp cutlasses made short work of the first attacker. When the others saw Cat and her friends move up behind them, Oghren threateningly swinging his battle axe, they disappeared into the night, cursing vehemently.

Carefully the woman wiped and sheathed her blades, then looked up. "You have my thanks, stranger," she began, but her face brightened, as her gaze fell upon Zevran. "Zev!" she exclaimed. "I haven't seen you in ages. What brings you to Denerim? And who are your companions?"

Cat raised a surprised eyebrow at the assassin. "You two know each other?"

Zevran grinned broadly. "Oh yes, my sweet. May I introduce you to the lovely Isabela, Queen of the Eastern Seas, and the sharpest blade in Llomerryn? I did her a favour once, and we became... friends." He turned to Isabela. "You'll be surprised to hear that I'm travelling with the Grey Warden now, my dear."

Isabela cocked her head, taking in Cat's appearance with an appraising glance. "The Grey Warden, is it? Well, I'm intrigued. Why don't the three of you join me at my table for a chat?"

Once the introductions were finished, and Zevran and Isabela were busy reminiscing and trading stories, Cat took a closer look at the pirate. She was a beautiful woman, there couldn't be any doubt. Her skin was a rich golden brown, her long black hair fell in soft long curls, tied back with a blue kerchief, her full lips glistened and her clear brown eyes were sparkling with mischief. She was trim and muscular, yet curvaceous enough that her breasts were straining against the fabric of her short white tunic and her black corset. Oddly enough, she didn't wear pants, only thigh-high black leather boots. The overall effect was certainly... striking.

But Cat was more concerned with the way she had beaten off the thugs. "Those were some pretty smooth moves. Where did you learn to fight like that?" she inquired excitedly.

Isabela grinned smugly. "It's my own style. I picked up some tricks here and there, mainly when fighting duels, so I call myself a duelist. It's pretty effective, as you can see."

Cat nodded eagerly. "Do you think you could teach me how it's done?"

Isabela paused to consider. "I couldn't teach you in just a few hours, but I can certainly give you a few pointers. But before I do that," the broad grin returned, "I'd like to get to know you better."

She leaned back in her chair, stretching voluptuously. "What do you say to a game of Diamondback?"

Cat grinned. "I'm in. What about you guys?"

Zevran shrugged. "Why not? Though I should warn you. She will most likely try to cheat."

Oghren looked from one to the other and grunted. "She'll not be the only one then. I must be mad to play with three rogues like you."

Isabela pulled out a stack of cards, quickly shuffled them and dealt with smooth, practised moves. For a while, it grew quiet as they were immersed in the game, each of them focussed on the hands they'd been dealt, their faces intense and concentrated. The game soon grew more heated as the ante was raised again and again. Oghren folded with a curse, while the other three kept eyeing each other, waiting for a mistake, a subtle sign that would give away the game. Suddenly Zevran's hand shot over the table and caught Isabela's wrist in the middle of a nearly imperceptible sleight of hand. An ace tumbled down onto the table from her ample cleavage.

"Oooops!" Isabela was unabashed.

"I think that means you lose, my dear, don't you think?" Zevran's voice was cool, but Cat couldn't suppress a chuckle.

"Oh come on, Zev. Isabela, I bow before you. Your hands are far too nimble for me."

The pirate threw her a sultry glance. "You know what, Warden, I like you! How about you and Zevran follow me back to the _Siren_ and I'll show you some fighting tricks. And maybe I could show you around below decks..."

Oghren's eyes grew wide, as his imagination immediately began to provide detailed pictures. "What? And I am not invited?"

Isabela smiled at him sweetly. "I'm sorry, my dear Ser Dwarf. I don't think my... fighting style would suit you."

* * *

><p>With a graceful leap, Isabela jumped on board, extending a hand to help Zevran and Cat over the rail. "This is my ship - the <em>Siren's Call<em>," she said proudly. "We'll have her pretty much to ourselves tonight."

For the next two hours or so, she was all business, as she showed them some complicated moves, demonstrated her stance and the grip on the weapons, and explained several tricks and feints that made Cat laugh with delight. Then they tried out their new skills in a few practice rounds.

Cat and Zevran were circling each other like predators, each looking for a weakness in the other's defence. When he finally struck out at her in a smooth, lightning-quick motion, his blade sliced across her left shoulder, cutting the fabric of her tunic, exposing the soft white skin below. For a split second his eyes travelled down to the soft swell of her half-exposed breast, and she immediately took advantage of this, her body moving with almost inhuman speed and grace as she pinned him against the mast, her blade firmly pressed against his throat.

Zevran cursed violently, but Isabela's tinkling laugh silenced him. "Aaaah, this is precisely why I dress the way I do. You'd be surprised how many seasoned fighters let themselves get distracted by a little flash of skin. Now, why don't we go down to my cabin for a glass of wine and whatever else you fancy?"

Cat hesitated, looking questioningly at Zevran.

He shrugged. "My dear, this is entirely up to you. I'll be happy with any outcome."

She looked Isabela in the eyes. "I'm not sure how far I want to take this, to be honest."

The pirate laughed. "Well, you don't have to be sure yet. Come on. I've got a decent Nevarran red."

Isabela's cabin was tiny but comfortable. Most of the space was taken up by a huge bedstead, covered in furs and silk covers, but there was a small table and two chairs and they settled there, Cat curling up comfortably on Zevran's lap. The wine was fiery and strong, and they chatted happily for a while. Finally Isabela reached out and gently ran a finger along Cat's jaw before she moved to her hair, quickly undoing the clasp and running her hands through the dark red strands. "You're beautiful," she muttered. "No wonder our Zev is so taken with you."

Cat closed her eyes, shivering as the pirate's hand trailed down her neck to the tear in her tunic, stroking the exposed skin, before she leaned over and let her lips softly brush over the young woman's. Cat sighed and breathed in the pirate's warm, musky scent, enjoying the softness of her lips, tasting of wine and salty sea-air. Isabela deepened the kiss, their tongues now dancing against each other. Zevran's hand moved up slowly, finding his lover's breast, caressing her nipples through the fabric. When Isabela paused for breath, she caught Zevran's gaze and pulled him to her, kissing him now, her lips hungry and greedy.

He sighed with pleasure, but then he felt Cat stiffen in his arms and immediately withdrew. "What is it, love?"

Cat blushed, but her voice sounded firm. "I'm sorry, Isabela. I don't think I can... share him. Maybe we should leave."

Isabela chuckled. "If you insist. But if this is all you're worried about, I have another suggestion. Why don't you two stay, and I promise I won't touch him again? He's not really the one I'm interested in tonight anyway. No offense, Zevran."

The assassin grinned. "None taken." He turned to Cat. "What do you say, my sweet? It's your decision."

Cat closed her eyes, trying to clear her head. Did she want Isabela to go on? The kiss had been sweet, still seemed to linger on her lips. And she was intrigued by the excitement she had felt, curious about the next step. When she looked into his eyes and saw only love and tenderness, she made up her mind and turned to the pirate. "All right. As long as he is off limits. But I don't know..."

Isabela took her hand and led them over to the bed. "Leave that up to me, sweet thing."

Zevran lay down on the soft, downy furs and pulled Cat into his arms. The pirate took a step back and started unlacing her corset, all the while watching the two of them with an intense gaze. "Undress her for me, Zev." Her voice was husky.

Zevran carefully unlaced Cat's tunic, pulling it up over her head in a swift motion, while Isabela pulled off her boots and her leather gloves. Cat's pants quickly followed, then she leaned back on the bed, watching as Isabela threw off her tunic. Zevran paused a moment, letting his eyes wander from one to the other before he quickly slipped out of his own clothes. As the pirate slid onto the bed, straddling Cats outstretched body, and bent down for a long lingering kiss, he couldn't quite suppress a groan. True, he would have preferred a more active role, but just watching the two of them, Isabela's darker skin against Cat's pale pearly sheen, their long legs entwined, their bodies brushing against each other, black hair mingling with red, he felt his own excitement grow rapidly.

He sat up with his back against the cabin wall and pulled Cat closer, cradling her in his arms, while Isabela's lips travelled down her neck to her collarbone, then deeper to her breasts. When her mouth closed around Cat's left nipple, he heard his lover give a long soft moan, and he softly cupped her right breast, his thumbs stroking the sensitive skin that quickly grew harder under his touch.

Isabela was true to her promise and never once touched him as her hands wandered over Cat's flat stomach, trailing downwards, but she looked up at him and let her gaze wander lovingly over his arms and chest. She had nearly forgotten how handsome he was, his golden skin, its smooth shine accentuated by the dark swirls of his tattoos, his long blonde hair, the amber eyes, now half-closed, his graceful air of barely contained tension and danger. And propped up against him there was Cat, her pale body perfectly proportioned, her nipples a soft coral red, and that dark thatch of red curls between her legs, so enticing, so inviting... Isabela shivered with anticipation as she took them both in, while her hands were busy exploring, touching, gently stroking.

Cat hardly dared to breathe, her senses tingling with the unfamiliar touch of Isabela's soft, practiced hands and lips on her body. Zevran was there, at her back, firm and reassuring, and she could feel his arousal, could smell his scent, hear his soft breathing. When the pirate's hands and lips reached the junction of her legs, she pulled the other woman up into a brief kiss, then began exploring her generous curves, with trembling hands at first, but soon getting bolder. Isabela leaned into her touch, softly purring with delight, visibly enjoying every second.

Zev's breathing grew more ragged as his hands moved down between her legs, burying themselves in her curls, touching, caressing, teasing her most sensitive spots. When he withdrew his hands, she moaned and pulled Isabela closer. Soon their bodies were writhing against each other in a slow, sensual movement, skin on skin, hot lips on shivering flesh, searching hands finding wet throbbing heat.

Behind her she felt Zevran shift, realized he was almost painfully hard now, and she ground her hips back against him, eliciting a deep, breathless moan from his lips. Isabela laughed softly and drew back. "Your turn, Zevran," she breathed. Cat turned in their arms, facing the assassin now, and slowly, inch by inch, lowered herself onto his throbbing, hard length. Isabela was close behind her, hands cupping her breasts, stroking them gently, lips nipping at the sensitive skin on her neck.

Cat gasped with pleasure at the double touch. Zevran deep inside her, his hands on her hips firmly guiding her movements, the pirate's soft breasts brushing against her back. It felt incredibly good. Soon she became impatient, her pace quickening, and she felt Zevran's body go rigid under her. She realized he was close; he was straining to hold off a little longer, his face tense with the effort. And then Isabela's hands wandered down and touched her unerringly, sending her over the edge with Zevran following close behind. Cat cried out, her head thrown back, her eyes closing as the rush of tingling heat spread from her crotch all over her body to her toes and fingertips. Her mind went pleasantly blank, while her body was shivering violently with the aftershocks.

When the pulsing subsided, she bent down to place a soft kiss on Zevran's lips. Then she slowly pulled away from him and turned around, embracing Isabela, kissing her too, then pushing her back into the sheets. She could see the pirate's eyes grow darker with lust as she spread her legs and let her tongue travel across the hot folds, sampling the unfamiliar taste and feel, experimenting, following her own instincts as to what would please the other most. Isabela grabbed a fistful of Cat's hair, wrapping it around her fingers, pulling her closer. She moaned in pleasure, shivering, tensing, then she hissed sharply, her hips bucking up, her whole body taut for a few precious seconds, before she sank back with a relaxed sigh.

Zevran who had watched, unable to keep his eyes off the two of them, pulled Cat back into his embrace and held her, his face buried in her hair, his lips nuzzling her neck. Isabela rested her head in Cat's lap, her long hair spread over the young woman's legs, her eyes closed, a blissful expression on her face. They remained like this for a little while, happy, sated, peaceful, until Isabela raised her head. "More?" she breathed as her lips began a slow journey along Cat's thigh, a wicked smile forming on her face when she heard the tiny answering gasp.

* * *

><p>When they took their leave much later that night, the pirate pulled Cat into a quick embrace and gently pushed an errant strand of hair away from her forehead. "Thank you, sweet thing," she whispered against her ear. "You needn't have worried, you know. He's yours, body and soul. Anyone with eyes can see that."<p>

Cat smiled and hugged her back, then she turned and left, reaching out for Zevran's hand, her fingers squeezing his tight in a mute caress.

***The end***


End file.
